


A Debt Is A Debt

by Minxx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Consensual Kink, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Eventual Smut, F/M, Hisoka Being Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oblivious Gon Freecs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxx/pseuds/Minxx
Summary: Machi owes Hisoka after he saves her life and the magician makes her pay her debt.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Machi, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Machi, Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Nobunaga Hazama & Machi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A Debt Is A Debt

Hisoka yawned loudly as they crawled and Machi glanced at him briefly. She had almost forgotten he was right next to her, considering how quiet he had been on the way.

“Bored?”, she asked as she looked ahead.

He hummed, “just craving a little-”, he paused, and even without staring at him, she could tell he was smirking, “-excitement”

She scoffed, “you don’t have to hide how you truly feel”, she said, “I know you would have been excited to go with Nobunaga and Feitan instead. The diamond they’re going after is in the same city where those kids you want to fight so badly are, right?”

She glanced at him again. For a moment, she could have sworn she saw his eyes light up and his smile grow wider, but then he turned to her.

“You’re right, dear Machi”, he said softly, “but I believe that you are just as fun”, he added, “if not more”

He licked his lips as she clenched her jaw before looking away from him again. This time, she stayed silent as they crawled further into the vent.

When Chrollo had told the troupe about their next mission, every single one of them seemed excited, except Hisoka. He stood in a corner, the same old sly look on his face and he watched them. Sometimes, Machi wondered why exactly Hisoka was a part of the troupe because he didn’t seem to fit in the way everyone else did. She admitted, however, that he was powerful and so he was a good asset to them, but many parts of her did not trust him.

Their mission was supposed to be simple- steal one out of four of the most expensive diamonds in the world which were scattered all around the country. They had been paired up and when Chrollo made Hisoka her partner, she did not understand why initially until she looked into his eyes and saw it. Chrollo was wary of the magician as well.

On their way, Hisoka had said very few words and when they arrived at the museum where the diamond was being kept, he simply commented on how marvelous the building was. When they entered the tunnel, he frowned at how smelly it was but besides that, Machi could not tell what was on his mind.

They reached the end and looked up.

“This is it”, she said, stretching her hand upwards to push open the round steel covering that would lead to the fifth floor. She stared at Hisoka, “go on”

“Ladies first”, he smiled, and before she could respond, he was lifting her, “you’re not heavy at all Machi”, he commented but she had a feeling he was being sarcastic.

Machi crawled out of the hole and glanced around. Just as expected, the hallway seemed empty. The museum had six floors and the fifth was always cleared out because the diamond was on the fifth. As Hisoka climbed out of the vent, she tried to listen for signs of any life around them.

“Clean air”, she heard him say behind her, “finally”

“There’s no one here?”, she said but it came out as a question.

“Huh?”, Hisoka stood next to her and glanced around, “that’s impossible”

“I know but I can’t-”, she took a deep breath, “-sense anything”

Hisoka placed his arm over her shoulders and smiled, “keep trying, dear Machi. For now, why don’t we move forward and remain vigilant?”

She shrugged out of his hold and continued to walk, glancing at the doors on both sides of the hallway. The fifth floor wasn’t built like the rest of the museum. It had five doors on both sides of the hallway without knobs or handles on the outside. Machi sensed that they were not made to be opened.

At the end of the hallway was the flight of stairs that would lead them to the sixth floor where the diamond was heavily guarded.

Suddenly, three figures jumped out of two of the doors. Machi became alert. She could sense their nen, they were strong, so strong that she hadn’t even sensed them before they showed themselves.

“Hisoka”, she clenched her fists, “i'll handle them, get the diamond”

Hisoka seemed distracted with one of the people in front of them. Machi glanced at him and saw recognition in his eyes.

“They’re hunters”, he whispered excitedly to her.

“Hunters?”, she stared at them briefly before shaking her head. Of course, the diamond would be guarded by powerful hunters. She could handle them. She was strong enough.

“Go get the diamond”, she said to Hisoka again.

“Are you sure? They are pretty strong”

“I didn’t expect the diamond to be protected by weak people anyway”, she said, “now, go. I’ll hold them off”

Hisoka seemed hesitant but as soon as the hunters charged for them both, he moved backward and let Machi do the fighting. 

Her agility was exceptional. He wondered why he had thought she would not be able to handle them. Within minutes, Machi had managed to tie up one of the hunters with her thread and as he struggled to get out of it, the other two had placed their focus on her- forgetting Hisoka.

As they fought, He quickly dashed past them, glancing for a moment at the hunter who was tied up. He would never forget his fight with Gon Freecs where he conceded defeat out of pure annoyance. Hanzo’s shocked gaze followed Hisoka as he ran up the stairs.

The sounds of Machi and the other hunters filled the hallway. Minutes had passed and unless there were more hunters up there, she could not understand why Hisoka was taking so long. She was getting exhausted and she feared there would be more coming soon, but she didn't have any other choice. She charged at one of the hunters and landed a blow on his face. It was weak but it did some damage.

He charged at her with his sword and she dodged before kicking him on the chin. He fell to the ground and Machi jumped to strike him. A blow to the side of her body made her fall instantly and she gasped and coughed at the pain. That was no ordinary blow. She looked up at the third Hunter. He was the tallest of all, he was no ordinary hunter.

He pulled her by the hair and rose her to face him, a wicked smirk on his face as he punched her across her face. Her body flew across the hallway and hit one of the walls. She was too weak to stand. She wondered what form of nen this hunter had.

"Dirty thief", he said, as he walked towards her. She tried to stand again but fell back down. Machi looked up and noticed the hunters around him start to pass out, and soon, his legs became wobbly. He gritted his teeth in anger and rose his fist over her. She flinched but then he fell before he could hit her.

She glanced around and it was then she frowned ar the weird scent in the air. She became dizzy and her eyes suddenly began to close. As she slept, she thought she saw a bright shade of pink.

_____________________________________________

Machi gasped as she woke up, sitting up abruptly and looking around her. She was in a small room with nothing but a desk and a chair and she was laying on a bed. She had only a blue gown on. She could tell she was naked underneath and when she moved, she felt no pain at her sides.

The door opened and Hisoka walked in, whistling happily. His pink hair was wet and damp, it fell to the sides of his face and the corner of his eyes. Machi had never seen his hair like this before. She preferred it. He smiled when he saw her.

“You're awake”, he said as he moved towards the bed. She noticed he was shirtless.

She frowned, “where are we?”

“At a house in the city. I could not take you to a hotel because we're being hunted right now“, he explained, “I paid the owner of the house a lot of money to let us stay the night and a healer I know to help you”

Machi glanced outside the window. It was dark.

“We got the diamond?”, she turned back to him.

He grabbed the chair and placed it next to the bed, “of course”, he smirked as he pulled the shiny object out of a small pouch he had hung by his side, “don't you trust me?”

Machi did not trust him, but she grinned happily when she saw the diamond. Chrollo would be satisfied.

As Hisoka placed the diamond back into the little pouch, Machi reminisced on the events of the night before. A part of her had thought he would abandon her, that he would leave her to die, after all, she had threatened him and said she would kill him if he ever killed Chrollo and he must have known that she was suspicious of him- but he saved her life. Machi was not sure if he did that to fool her, or because he wanted to. With Hisoka, one could never really tell.

“You saved my life”, she said softly, “thank you”

He stood to place the little pouch on the table, “you’re welcome, little Machi”

She frowned slightly, “I owe you now”

“Huh?”, he leaned against the table and glanced at her, “for what?”

“You saved my life”, she said as she stood from the bed, “and I am now indebted to you. Whatever you ask for, if it’s within my power, I’ll do it”

Hisoka chuckled as his eyes roamed over her body. Machi hoped he would take the bait. She hoped he would see the debt as an opportunity to get closer to whatever plan he had regarding the phantom troupe. If he could somehow give her something, a hint maybe, then she would quickly kill him and leave to meet the rest.

However, Hisoka merely smiled, amusement locked in his eyes as he regarded her, “a debt is a debt and a debt must be paid, dear Machi”

She hated when he called her that

“I know that”

He pushed himself off the table, “very well then”, he snuck his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him quickly. Machi gasped as she placed her palms on his chest, trying to push herself off him.

“W-what are you d-doi-ng?”, she stuttered.

“Collecting what you owe me”, he leaned in. Her eyes opened wide but he only moved his head so he could place his lips lightly on her neck. He was close, too close, and warm too. Machi’s palms remained on his chest and she pushed against it but as Hisoka’s tongue glided across her neck, she closed her eyes and sighed.

“You did say anything within your power, right?”, he asked, “Is this something you can’t handle?”

Machi wasn’t sure if he was challenging her or not, but she had said she owed him for saving her life, and he wasn't asking for anything harmful. She tried to blame the response of her body to Hisoka’s second hand at the back of her neck, on the fact that she had a debt to pay. She attempted to ignore the heat growing between her legs and opened her eyes to focus on something else.

But Hisoka’s fingers laced themselves in her hair and pulled it back so she was staring at the ceiling. He continued to kiss her neck and his second arm dropped from her waist and down to her ass, which he grabbed gently.

Machi’s brain was working overtime in trying to figure out the appropriate thing to do. She had not been with anyone like this in a long time, but she was never going to mention that to Hisoka. She thought maybe she should but as he released her only to slowly kiss her, biting and sucking on her lips, she realized that maybe she didn’t want to mention it because he would stop, and maybe she didn’t want him to stop.

He stopped the kiss. Hisoka had a sly smirk on his face now. His fingers danced over her shoulders and further down until he was cupping one of her breasts, “you’re-”, he paused to take a deep breath, “-so soft, Machi”

He slipped off the gown she had on quickly, which was easy because it was only held together by some buttons at the back of her neck. His mouth quickly found her second breast as he gave the first another squeeze. He pinched her nipple and she let out a surprised moan.

Machi thought she heard Hisoka chuckle but she could care less. She was naked in front of him now and she liked it. She held his head in place so he would not stop. Her body quivered with pleasure and she could feel her breathing increasing.

He paused to lift her and place her on the table. Machi watched him stare at her. She felt too exposed. He snuck his hands down to her pussy and slid one finger outside it.

“So wet”, he murmured before placing the finger in his mouth. Her eyes opened wide. There was something beautiful about the way he did it.

He gazed at her, “Machi?”

“Y-yes?”, she inhaled sharply.

“I want to taste you now”, he cocked his head to the side. It sounded like a request and so she nodded her head quickly, without thinking.

He slipped his finger into pussy again and thrust twice before adding another one. Then he hooked it, quickly finding the right spot. He pressed against it fast and Machi squirmed, running her fingers through her hair.

“Hisoka…”, she gasped.

“Yeah? Right there?”, he asked and she nodded quickly, unable to use her words. He used his other arm to widen her legs and kissed her thighs slowly without taking his fingers out of her. Her legs quivered from the sensation and when she felt his breath against her clit, her moan was louder than she thought it would be.

Hisoka loved how she sounded. He loved how he was the one who made her this way. He wanted to her scream and utter words he knew she would never see in her right senses. He wanted to own her this way.

He sucked on her clit and took his fingers out so he could taste more of her. She was dripping with juices and he licked every single drop of it before shoving his fingers back into her. Machi’s fingers found his hair and she held it so he would not move away. Hisoka smiled and flicked her clit with his tongue as fast as he could. He wanted to feel her shake and tremble with an orgasm. 

Machi opened her eyes, her lips parted and her hips bucked up to meet Hisoka. She turned her head to her side and noticed the window was there, widely opened. There was something about the fact that someone could have been watching her that made her excited.

Her legs began to shiver and no matter how much she tried to stop it, she couldn't. Hisoka went faster as Machi reacted to her first orgasm. She gritted her teeth and her hands left Hisoka’s hair and grabbed hers. She screamed as tossed as her body shook.

Machi panted with her eyes closed and when she opened it, she saw Hisoka staring outside the window. His pink hair was a disheveled mess and his fingers were in his mouth. He sucked on it slowly.

“There are eyes on us”, he said, “can you feel it?”

“Relax”, Hisoka said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, “they're not nen users. We're not in any danger for now”

There was something different in his eyes. She didn't know why she felt like she could trust him, at least in that moment.

“Why don't we give them a good show?”, he leaned in to kiss her neck again. Machi did not oppose him. She wanted to feel more.

“You taste amazing”, he commented and she bit her lip without responding.

She thought she could pay him back and so her hands found his pants and she pushed them down. Hisoka helped her take it off and was in nothing but his underwear. She stroked his dick through the underwear. He placed his head on his shoulder and a low “yes”, escaped his hips.

Machi pushed down his underwear. She wanted to make him make even more sounds like he did to her. She leaned away from him to watch his erection spring up and she fought the urge to poke it or stare for too long. She grabbed and stroked him, feeling it swell in her hand. He groaned as she smiled.

“On your knees, Machi”, he ordered as he ran one finger along her bottom lip, “I'm going to fuck the shit out of that stubborn little mouth of yours”

He made her kneel in front of the window. Machi could sense whoever was watching them now. They were not moving, but she could tell they were ordinary and not nen users. She could feel her pussy getting wet again just by the fact that she was being watched.

“Open your mouth Machi”, Hisoka said coldly, pulling her out of her thoughts and she licked the tip of his dick, tasting the precum. It wasn’t so bad and so she licked the rest of it before enclosing her mouth over the head.

Hisoka wasted no time in pushing his waist up so he could go deeper into her mouth and Machi closed her eyes to see how far she could go. She moaned around his dick and continued to suck, listening to his breathing increase.

He grabbed her head and pushed his dick further in until she was making choking sounds. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her. Tears leaked from the side of her eyes. She wasn't sure why but Hisoka’s eyes lit up and he grinned.

“You're so pretty when you're choking on my dick, Little Machi”, he said before groaning. He began to fuck her mouth faster and Machi held on to his thighs so she would gain some balance.

She thought he would cum but Hisoka pulled out of her mouth and lifted her by the shoulder. With his second arm, he pulled the table directly in front of the window and lifted her so she was sitting on her, and then he lined himself up at her entrance.

He looked into her eyes and she could tell he was looking for the slightest hint of hesitation and unconsciously, she tried to seem as ready as possible. 

He groaned loudly as he pushed himself inside her, “fuck, that’s tight”, he frowned.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, taking him in with a moan. Hisoka bent forward and captured her lips in a kiss. It was aggressive and rough. Machi’s fingers found their way to his hair. This time, she took time to really examine what it felt like. It was softer than she imagined it would be.

He groaned into the kiss as he began to move, one hand grabbing her breast and squeezing. Machi pushed up her hips to meet him. She widened her legs in an attempt to feel every inch of him. He rose his head to stare at her.

“Look at you thirsting after my dick, little Machi”, he said, “who would have thought you'd ever be in this state?”

She avoided his gaze. She could tell she was blushing.

“No”, Hisoka grabbed her chin and moved her head so she was staring at him. “I want to see your face. Don't stop looking at me”

She bit her lip but did as he said. He continued to pound into her. He used his finger to flick her clit slowly and Machi moaned loudly, never taking her eyes off him. He continued to pound until her breasts bounced and he licked his lips as he watched them.

“Do you like the way I make you feel Machi?”, he asked.

She looked away shyly.

“Look at me!”, he growled and she did. He was frowning. “Yes”, she replied and he tipped his head backward as he continued to thrust into her.

He pulled out of her, pushing the table towards the wall and grabbing the chair to sit on it. She took her position on top of him.

“Be a good girl and ride me, Machi”, he smiled, “don't stop looking at me. I want to see all the faces you make when you're like this”

Machi did as he said quickly, surprised by her submission. She wanted to ride his dick, she wanted him to watch her. She liked the way Hisoka looked at her and the way he played with her breasts while she hopped on his dick. She liked the feeling of his tongue on her nipples and how his fingers knew how to make her clit feel happy. She liked the faces he made because it made her feel like she was doing something right.

Most of all, when he kissed her, Machi loved the way his tongue seemed to be unable to get enough of her mouth.

"Please", she begged.

A sly smirk appeared on his lips, “Please what?”

“Please, let me cum”

He chuckled, “I love how you knew to ask for permission”, he said, “cum for me darling”, he said softly as he groaned and rose his hips to thrust into her, “cum all over this dick, Machi”

She gasped as he played with her clit, pulling her close to her orgasm, “Hisoka…”, she said breathlessly.

“Yes, darling, whose pussy is this?”

"Yours"

He seemed satisfied with her answer. As she came, her entire body shook. Machi could hardly control herself. She hadn't expected it to be this way, and Hisoka held on to her as he shot his cum into her. She placed her head on his shoulder and waited until she was calm.

“Wow”, Hisoka said in between pants, “perhaps I should save your life more often”

She smiled and nuzzled her face in his neck, “perhaps you should”


End file.
